Time Heals Everything
by Adalee Bishop
Summary: They say time heals everything. Will time heal all that I've been through? I've experienced love, mourned grief, expressed regret, and lived for hope. If time heals everything, why am I still waiting? Character of your choice. R&R!


1**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the HP Characters. It's all JK's!

**A/N:** This is a story where you choose the character who you think it belongs to.

**Time Heals Everything**

They say time heals everything. How long do I have to wait? This scar still runs deep within me. You may think it's easy to let go, but you don't understand. Sometimes something happens to you that you'll never be able to forget. And that's what happened to me...

Love: An intense feeling of affection. No , that's not what love is. Love is a bond that forever attaches you to another. Love is something you can't define. Love is so powerful, so heart-breaking, and so full-filling that no one can come close to comprehending what it is. Unless, you have experienced it before.

I experienced love. The feeling that forever won't last long enough. The feeling that maybe if you jump higher, you'll be able to reach the farthest star. The feeling that you've finally found something you've lost for a long, long time. Love is incredible.

But little by little, love was snatched away from me. One thing, one person, at a time. I used to be so filled up, but now I'm so, so, empty. Sometimes I think I'm just living in a nightmare. Darkness seems to overtake everything I do. And just when I think it couldn't get any worse, something always happens. Do you know what it feels like to be filled up with such pain, remorse, grief and heartache that it seems to spill out and flood the people around you? Do you know what it feels like to finally get something you want, and then have it torn away? Do you know what it feels like to be in a crowded room, but feel like your the only one there? No, no one could come close to what I feel like.

Grief: Intense sorrow. Is that all that people think grief is? Intense sorrow? No one has a clue what grief is. No one understands what its like to be thrown down and then get kicked over and over. I guess if I had to compare grief to something, that would be it. Grief knocks you down; It blows you off your feet. Something happens that's so horrible, so sickening, that you don't feel like you'll ever be able to get up again. And just when you feel like you've finally escaped grief, someone comes along and kicks you while your down. You can never forget grief. You may have moments where it doesn't overtake you, but it will always slither back into your heart. Grief if forever, and forever never ends.

Regret: to feel or express sorrow, repentance, or disappoint over. Oh, how many things there are that I regret. Not only do I have to deal with grief, but I have to deal with the fact that there could have been something, _anything_, I could have done to prevent what happened. I watch people around me, living on like nothing ever happened. Can't they see? Don't they know that they could have done something to save them, or make something turn out differently? I regret my actions. I regret that I didn't care. I regret that I didn't work hard enough. I regret what I didn't do. But most of all, I regret what I did.

Hope: a feeling of expectation and desire for something to happen. Hope seems like a small word, but it has so much meaning. Hope is when everything is dark, but you see a light streaming in up ahead. Hope is when your last line of defense tries to break free. Hope is when your life is hanging on a thread. Hope is a feeling that something, _anything_, can help you. It's a desperate desire for something to happen. But that's all it is; a desire. Hope is for people that don't want to believe what is in front of them. People who hang on to hope don't want to except that something may never change. I'm one of those people. I hang on to this desire, mostly because I don't have anything else to hang on to. I'm reaching out for something to hold, and hope is just sitting there waiting. But hope isn't real. Imagining everything can turn around so easily is foolish. I'm foolish to think that anything is going to change, when nothing has gone right. So why hang on to hope, when hope has let me down so many times?

It's been awhile now since everything happened to me, but the cut still bleeds. It will never stop. People are wrong to say that you'll eventually get over everything, because you won't. You will always have that haunting memory to plague your mind. And just like with grief, it will never leave. I'm waiting for everything to heal and just turn into a scar, but is forever long enough?

They say time heals everything...

But I'm still waiting...

**A/N:** Okay, its now 3:41 in the morning and I wanted DESPERATELY to write something. I didn't want to write something long and forgoing, so I wrote this. It isn't much. I actually don't like it. But I want to post it, just to see what you all have to say. FEEL FREE TO CRITICIZE, PRAISE, OR HATE! I have no objections. I really just did this to get the feedback, so that's what I'm looking for. I want to know who you guys thought this fic related to most.

SO REVIEW!


End file.
